Pandora Tempest
by Rainbowpan
Summary: Enfrentarse a lo desconocido nunca es fácil, para comprenderlo debes de hacerlo cotidiano pero nunca es como uno se lo imagina. (Yaoi/Slash)
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Tempest

Capitulo 1

– lunes 09 agosto 3015, 7: 48 a.m. –

-¡no quiero regresar a clases!- se quejaba el peli-verde mientras caminaba al lado de kazemaru. Llevaba todo el camino quejándose y es que después de unas largas y nada productivas vacaciones regresaría a clases, no había vuelta atrás, desde que kazemaru lo espero fuera de su casa estaba condenado.-por lo menos déjame comprar aunque sea un helado para soportar el día entero-

-en clases no se puede comer, no creo que sea tan malo, te la pasabas todo el día encerrado sobreviviendo de helado y de mi internet todas las vacaciones, ¡dormías la mitad del día!

-¡la mitad aburrida del día!- guardo silencio por unos minutos buscando otra escusa para quejarse, kazemaru seguro tendría otra respuesta valida para cualquier cosa que digiera. Observo por unos minutos el semáforo que marcaba el paso de los autos. –Tú no puedes decirme nada si te la pasaste leyendo y corriendo todas las vacaciones-

-hice algo productivo, algo que tu nunca has hecho. Estuve leyendo sobre los avances tecnológicos que se han logrado en los últimos años, pudimos haber desaparecido en el 2100 cuando se perdió la mitad de la humanidad gracias a la contaminación de ese entonces…

-pero seguimos aquí, kazemaru tu no vives en el 2100 pon los pies sobre la tierra, ¡todavía no empiezan las clases! Eso fue hace muchos años, tus abuelos ni nacían en ese entonces.

-tu no te preocupas nada por saber de la historia.- dio un suspiro para comenzar a caminar.-no te creas tan afortunado, puede volver a pasar.-

-pero cuando yo ya no este aquí y para mi eso es suficiente. Que mis hijos o nietos se las arreglen solos.

-que insensible eres.

-así es la verdad kazemaru, dolorosa e insensible.

No se dispuso a seguir peleando con midorikawa, en cambio de eso tomo su celular con un mensaje "¿sientes que te observan?" El número era desconocido. Volteo a ambos lados buscando a alguien "sospechoso" podría ser una broma o no, pero desde que había salido de su casa sentía exactamente eso, no tardo en llegar otro mensaje "tienes suerte, tu por lo menos lo presentías, pero tu amigo no se a percatado de nada" no espero otra razón para salir corriendo arrastrando al peli-verde, no parecía una broma y si lo era no le parecía nada graciosa.

-¿Qué pasa kazemaru?- le pregunto algo agitado, puede que kazemaru sea uno de los mas rápidos atletas, mido también lo era, pero no le había dado tiempo de por lo menos una bocanada de aire.- ¿A dónde vamos?-

No contesto y siguió corriendo, esperaría hasta llegar a un lugar seguro para mostrarle los mensajes, tenia planeado ir al centro comercial, tenían cámaras y policías, no encontró un lugar mas seguro. Nadie los seguía a la vista de kazemaru, pero no podía ver bien estando tan agitado, al llegar a la entrada se detuvo respirando de una manera agitada al igual que midorikawa.

-¿Qué paso?

-mira- le mostro los mensajes, mas no tuvo reacción del peli-verde.-hace un rato me llego- volvió a mirar su celular, otro mensaje. -"no puedes verme y aun así te atreviste a tratar de huir, no fue mala idea, pero pudo haberte salido mal"- lo leyó en voz alta para que su compañero lo escuchara.

-puede ser una pequeña broma kazemaru…

-¿y si no lo es?, no tengo mas amigos que tu, aparte, sabe que corrimos hasta aquí.- respondió dejando su iphone de lado *una marca demasiado antigua para entonces* -creo que aquí estaremos bien, no corremos mucho peligro-

-¡a ti te busca, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo!, ¡tu celular, tu problema!- trato de librarse, pero para su desgracia un mensaje del mismo numero llego a su celular "sigo viéndolos, no tengas miedo, los amigos deben de estar para apoyarse" al leerlo casi se desmaya, tenia el numero de su celular así que era probable que los buscara a los dos por igual.-¡corremos un gran peligro kazemaru!-

-estamos seguros aquí, ni hay nada de que preocuparse- trato de calmarse, miro de nuevo su celular para ver si había otro mensaje "¿eso crees?" –si, eso creo.- respondió como si estuviera hablando directamente con el. Y un mensaje mas;

"miren bien, estoy atrás de ustedes"

–10:36 a.m. centro de la ciudad –

-¡¿Dónde esta?! Debió haber llegado hace media hora.

-tal vez tuvo una dificultad para venir.- trato de excusar a su ausente amigo, con el retraso de media hora era difícil hacerlo-podrías sentarte y esperarlo, no podemos hacer nada mas-

-¡por lo menos que se digne a contestar su celular!, no creo que sea muy difícil traer a dos niños de preparatoria, ¿acaso los fue a engendrar el?- caminaba en círculos esperando por lo menos un mensaje que llego al poco rato "llegare en unos minutos" –"¿en unos minutos? ¡Llevas media hora de retraso!"- le contesto. 

–Del otro lado de la ciudad- 

-que fastidio, no sabe lo difícil que es llevar a unos niños hasta allá sin que te vean.- suspiro cargando el gran costal con dos personas dentro -nunca me deja divertirme, es un amargado, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?, cada vez que voy a surfear me llama para decirme lo que se me olvido hacer, es una buena persona pero aun así es artante tenerlo siempre detrás de mi. Desearía tener su edad, los 16…ustedes la tienen fácil con esa edad, como extraño cuando tenia dieciséis, a los 27 años todo se vuelve trabajo, trabajo y trabajo, aun soy joven y quiero vivir, ¡debería de decirle a kido que la vida no se acaba a los 30!- no dejaba de hablar mientras se subía al auto con el costal atrás dejándolo del lado del copiloto.-recuerden esto; nunca consigan trabajo a los 27, a esa edad son aun muy jóvenes.-

-Ok~-contesto el peli verde amorosamente dentro del costal.

-¡no le contestes!, ¿Qué no ves que es un secuestrador?

-señor secuestrador, gracias por salvarme de un aburrido día de clases, pero si no es mucha molestia ¿podría ponerme en otro costal separado de mi compañero?, tiene una de sus rodillas encajada en mi pierna y duele mucho.

-lo siento, no puedo hacer nada hasta que lleguemos- contesto mientras manejaba, el secuestrador había entablado una linda amistad con el peli-verde.-falta poco, en unos minutos llegaremos-

-nunca creí que el viejo del costal existiera.

–12:54, centro de la ciudad –

-dos horas…lleva de retraso dos horas- dio un gran suspiro tratando de calmarse.-¿Qué se supone que haga cuando llegue? ¿Le doy la bienvenida o lo mato?- se dejo caer en el sillón como una roca, estaba tenso y por mas que enojado.

-no tarda en llegar, seguro sufrió algún conflicto.

-me lo llevas diciendo dos horas.

-llevas quejándote dos horas…- escucho la puerta abrirse –ya llego, ¿no te sientes mas contento ahora?-

-perdonen la tardanza, pasamos a comprar un helado.- se disculpo al entrar con el costal moviéndose de manera frenética-pero ya estamos aquí, kido, tachimukai-

Kido suspiro una vez más pero de una manera mas profunda, no tenia tiempo para enojarse mas con el otro, de nada serviría.

-tsunami…deja a los chicos en el suelo, debiste de haberlos asustado, y a cambio les compraste un helado…esta bien, asi deben de estar mas calmados, bien hecho tsunami, gracias por traerlos- agradeció mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba asia ellos, ser paciente con tsunami era todo un reto pero aun así debía hacerlo, era parte de su trabajo.

-de nada, el peli-azul patalea un poco, no me sorprende que haya noqueado a su amigo.- dejo caer el costal sobre el sillón escuchándose uno que otro quejido.-vamos, salgan- el primero en tomar la gran bocanada de aire fue Kazemaru, Midorikawa permanecía inconsciente.-creo que el otro ya se murió…-

Kazemaru observo a todos en la habitación, Kido, Tachimukai, Tsunami y el inconsciente Mido, no tardo en pegar el grito en el cielo asustando a tachimukai aturdiendo a kido y dándole risa a tsunami. Tomo lo que mas tuvo cerca para tomarlo como arma; una grapadora.

-¡cuidado, Nos grapara a todos hasta la muerte!- se burlo durante unos minutos-tranquilo, no te vayas a engrapar un dedo- le sonrió.

-creo que debes de tranquilizarte un poco, me llamo tachimukai, el que los trajo es tsunami y él es kido, supongo que tu debes de ser kazemaru y tu amigo midorikawa.

Kazemaru guardo silencio durante unos minutos, tenia que analizar muy bien las cosas, el hecho de ser secuestrado y ahora estar en lo que parecía ser una habitación muy elegante *mas oficina que habitación* con midorikawa desmayado, un chico de pelo rosa y otros dos castaños, uno de ellos muy amable y el otro muy formal le hacían pensar que todo era un mal sueño del que despertaría una vez que sonara la alarma.

–2:18 p.m. –

-bien, ya que todos nos calmamos les daré una pequeña explicación de todo lo que esta pasando- hablo kido con cierta tranquilidad, había pasado una hora tratando de calmar a todos y al final la gran solución fue el té de manzanilla que preparo el peli-verde –todo esto es muy simple, verán, los seres humanos hemos evolucionado conforme a los años gracias a nuestra gran virtud de adaptación…

-¿podríamos saltarnos todo eso?, no los querrás aburrir- tsunami tomo un gran respiro preparándose para lo que diría-¡Bienvenidos a PAN-DO-RA! Es nuestro pequeño lugar privado de trabajo, kido es el jefe, porque es el niño de papi-susurro en su última frase-y tachimukai y yo sus fieles empleados. 

-no soy un "niño de papi".

-¿Qué es pandora?- pregunto el peli-verde levantando la mano- ¿es una organización?- volvió a preguntar con mas curiosidad, estaba contento de haber faltado a clases pero no lo diría, si lo hacia kazemaru le daría el sermón de tres horas que acostumbraba darle de vez en cuando.-¿Qué hacen en PAN-DO-RA?

-es simple, nos aseguramos que cada cosa este en su lugar, separamos a los seres de la obscuridad de los humanos sin levantar una revuelta o sospecha alguna, los homicidios nos dan igual mientras sean entre sus respectivas especies, si una se mete con otra eso nos preocupa. Las personas condenadas a muerte son entregadas a los vampiros para que… 

-¿vampiros?, no existe tal cosa-se burlo el peli-azul interrumpiendo a kido-si te refieres a los vampiros que se queman con la luz del sol y que toman sangre para vivir debes de estar bromeando-

-no esta bromeando, en este mundo no solo existen las cosas conocidas por el hombre; el que los humanos no sepamos que están ahí no significa que no sean real, están afuera viviendo a sus espaldas, cada ser que no posee un alma o un cuerpo no puede ser visto por nosotros. Estamos divididos en más de 12 dimensiones en el mismo mundo.- tachimukai levanto un poco la voz.

-no hay pruebas.

-las pruebas son ustedes mismos, no creerán que unos humanos cualquiera mantienen casi todo en orden, eso si seria imposible.- kido se levanto de su asiento, tenia pensado otro largo discurso de quienes eran y que podían hacer exactamente, pero se contuvo. Hablar con kazemaru era como si este tratara de contradecirlo en todo, era como hablar con un niño pequeño, pero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.-somos diferentes, en términos muy simples-

Kazemaru quedo callado, si bien no podía comprenderlo, kido y tachimukai se veían muy convencidos de que lo que decían era verdad. Le podrían estar mintiendo y jugando una broma pero ¿Qué caso tendría? Era ilógico que le mintieran a esas alturas si ya estaba secuestrado, solo le quedaba creer en las palabras de los desconocidos. Por otra parte, el peli-verde confiaba que todo era cierto, no era tonto ni estúpido como de vez en cuando le parecía a los demás, estaba consiente de que estaba en peligro desde que kazemaru le había dicho que los estaban siguiendo, pero de nada le serbia entrar en pánico, prefería una y mil veces mantener la calma a que ponerse histérico aunque no siempre lograba hacerlo asi. La única razón por la que el peli-verde daba por todo verdadero era porque no se aferraba tanto a lo conocido como kazemaru.

Midorikawa podía tener una gran sabiduría que no mostraba ni se preocupaba en hacerlo, tomaba las cosas con calma y sin preocuparse; su gran escape del mundo.

-sabemos que siempre es mas fácil entender lo conocido, por eso haremos los desconocido algo cotidiano para ustedes, toma tiempo pero es mejor que siempre tener miedo.

_Ocultar el miedo es una opción _

_Enfrentarlo no lo es…_


	2. Chapter 2

De hojas blancas.

—23 de septiembre del 3017, 2:56 p.m. —

El pelirrojo veía a la mariposa volar a su alrededor, sus bellas y frágiles alas meciéndose en el aire, para aquella mariposa era fácil volar; esa era su función, los hipnóticos colores brillantes llamaban la atención. Hiroto siempre había convivido con aquellas mariposas desde que nació, el monstruo que había en él se comenzó a crear con la crisálida de la mariposa que revoloteaba frente a el. Hace años atrás no había existido, pero ahora estaba presente en aquel mundo al que tanto temía.

-no hace falta ocultarse- atrapo a la mariposa entre sus dedos y fijo su mirada de la puerta entre abierta donde se asomaba aquella persona-ya te he visto, incluso antes de llegar logre oírte- se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose a la puerta al ver que la persona no se daría a conocer completamente- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- abrió la puerta dejando ver al peli-verde junto con su compañero. –No sabía que eran dos-

-perdona nuestra descortesía, es que no estamos acostumbrados a hablar con vampiros y menos si son de luz.- hablo Kazemaru observando como Hiroto se adentraba mas a la habitación dando una señal de que podían pasar.- solo queríamos hablar con usted sobre unos problemas que ha tenido con la ciudad- los dos invitados tomaron asiento en un sillón, esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-¿realmente toma sangre?

-no de la forma en la que tu crees- soltó una pequeña risa por la pregunta un tanto ingenua del peli-verde –pero si es por eso solo quiero decirles que no he roto ninguna ley de lo acordado, si son de pandora entonces lo sabrán-

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-simplemente lo se- sonrió tranquilamente, no tenia prisa de hablar; no es como si tuviera mucho que decir, sus dos invitados no parecían peligrosos y aunque fuera así, él no estaba indefenso –de todos modos, creo que no tenemos nada mas de que hablar-

-¿nos esta hechando?- pregunto el peli-verde levantándose de su asiento casi indignado-solo queríamos hablar con usted, no es nada serio…o no mucho, solo son unas cuantas preguntas-

-ahora no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para atenderlo.

No dijeron nada mas, solo se despidieron y salieron del lugar, de nada serbia hablar con alguien que había sellado su voz, volverían mas tarde cuando las condiciones fueran favorables, cuando la segunda persona que habitaba en ese cuerpo despertara. Kazemaru estaba al tanto de las cosas que sucedían con hiroto y con el "monstruo", en cambio, midorikawa solo sabia que había que recolectar información del pelirrojo, no sabia a lo que querían llegar pero se consideraba de gran ayuda.

_¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?_

—26 octubre del 2016, oslo, 4:08 p.m.-

_¿Quieres una manzana?_

La chica le sonrió a la persona que le ayudaba a levantarse después de haberse resbalado, el joven había sido amable con ella y ahora le ofrecía una manzana. Con su seis meses de embarazo había corrido un riesgo muy grande al caer, pero después de haber comprobado que todo en ella y en su bebé estuviera bien el problema era levantarse, en eso había llegado un chico que le había ayudado con una sonrisa, la pelirroja estaba completamente sola en aquel tiempo, solo tenia a su pequeño retoño, su amante había desaparecido tras ella haberle dado la noticia.

-gracias- acepto la fruta que le ofrecía el muchacho, desde hace semanas que no se alimentaba bien, así que no tardo mucho en darle un mordisco a la manzana con toda naturalidad.

Hablaron un poco más y después de un rato se despidieron, después de unos minutos la pelirroja no recordaba bien la apariencia física del chico, solo el azul opaco de sus ojos. Al llegar a su departamento tiro lo que quedaba de la manzana, lograba sentir las pequeñas patadas de su bebé, pero de un momento a otro dejo de sentirlas, lo sintió completamente normal y le resto importancia, pero dos días después su niño estaba por nacer, aunque le faltaban tres meses para eso, pero en dos días su hijo se había desarrollado lo suficiente, un gran impacto para la chica.

Dio a luz en su mismo departamento, sin ayuda de nadie, desde hacia horas había llamado a una ambulancia pero no parecía llegar, estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que su hijo. Al poco rato se percato que el niño no respiraba, su pecho no se movía como comúnmente lo hace en las personas, no sintió latido alguno, entro en pánico, pero el niño lloro, aun sin inhalar, aun sin latidos, estaba muerto y vivo de alguna manera.

Pensó que todo seria un sueño, y cuando ella despertase, su hijo estaría aun dentro de ella, pero aquel dolor físico indicaba que todo era cierto.

_¿Quieres una manzana? _

Reconoció la voz, era exactamente la misma, diciendo lo mismo, detrás de ella, no pudo verlo, solo escucharlo, sabia que en cuanto cerrara los ojos correría peligro, aunque ya no tenía miedo ¿Qué más le quedaba? El perder a su hijo…no era normal, daba igual perder la cordura, ya no importaría si muriera ahí mismo, ya nada le quedaba.

_Las personas son tan fáciles de manipular, y en especial cuando aman y quieren proteger,_

_No se pueden cuidar a si mismos y se aferran a la absurda idea de pensar en alguien mas._

_Los años pasan rápido y las personas viven poco._

—23 de septiembre del 3017, 3:46 p.m. —

Kazemaru y midorikawa iban camino al centro de inazuma a encontrarse de nuevo con kido, no tenían intenciones de ir aprisa, con las manos vacías y con un niño siguiéndolos desde hace media hora. El peli-verde se soltaba a carcajadas cuando veía la pequeña cabecita del joven sobresalir de alguna esquina, era tierno, su uniforme escolar le hacia recordar los tiempos en el que tenia que ir a clases.

-¿no estará alejado de su casa?- pregunto con un murmullo a su compañero que seguía riéndose a carcajadas-¿estará perdido?-

-pregúntale- dejo de reírse para darse un respiro y voltear a ver de frente al chico, que viéndolo bien solo seria uno o dos años menor que ellos -¡¿te perdiste?!- le grito. Salió decidido a acercarse, con la frente en alto y caminando con firmeza, pero ante la risa de midorikawa cayo haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todos, si bien la escena no era muy graciosa, pero a midorikawa asi le pareció-cuidado que te caes-

-gracias por su ayuda- murmuro con el sarcasmo mas notable del mundo y se acercó a los otros dos con un sobre en la mano y se la entrego a kazemaru.

-¿una carta de amor?- se burlo el peli-verde, le parecía divertido viniendo de un joven a kazemaru-eso ya esta un poco gastado-

-no es una carta de amor, es una simple disculpa de hiroto kiyama y una pequeña ayuda.

-¿de hiroto?- pregunto kazemaru al escuchar el nombre, no habían pasado mas de una hora y ya les estaba enviando una disculpa, aunque no sabían el porqué, tomo el sobre y lo abrió observando los papeles dentro de este-¿Qué es?-

-no lo se. No tengo permitido leerlo antes de entregarlo.

-¿Por qué te escondías?- pregunto el peli-verde

-para comprobar que eran ustedes, es importante ya que ese sobre contiene información que puede utilizarse de varias formas, el que hiroto se los haya confiado es peligroso.

-¿y como has comprobado que somos nosotros?

-no creo que lo entiendan, ahora me retiro, suerte-se alejó rápidamente sin darles permiso de preguntar nada mas, tan pronto el chico se alejó olvidaron su rostro como por arte de magia.

-es realmente raro.

-tienes que acostumbrarte a esto…es casi incomprensible que después de dos años no lo entiendas, midorikawa- comenzó a tratar de leer las hojas en aquel idioma totalmente diferente al suyo, pero por alguna razón kazemaru lograba comprenderlo, y traducirlo perfectamente.

"si con tus ojos no puedes ver

Tus oídos te lo contaran"

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- midorikawa miro extrañado de lo que acababa de pronunciar el peli-azul, tomó con algo de agresividad la hoja y trato de leerla, aunque para su sorpresa no comprendía nada –kazemaru…no logro entender nada de lo que dice aquí.

Kazemaru se mantuvo en silencio, no supo que decir. Observo las demás hojas; todas decían lo mismo una y otra vez, como si tratasen de dejarle bien claro aquella frase que ahora le rondaba por la cabeza, pero en la última hoja otra frase que volvió a leer en voz alta.

"Consumiéndose en el fuego"

-¿en el fuego?- El peli-verde le regreso la hoja arrebatada y se cruzo de brazos -¿Cómo es que puedes leer eso? No es entendible ni el más simple signo, ¿seguro que dice eso?

-Claro que estoy seguro…yo no juego con estas cosas midorikawa.

-es mejor llevárselo a kido para que lo vea y compruebe lo que dice- siguió caminando ignorando a su compañero quien seguía tratando de descubrir el secreto de aquellas hojas –ya deja eso kazemaru, no podrás saber que dice en realidad-

-Cállate de una vez midorikawa, siempre hablas de mas- se quejo molesto de las palabras del otro y camino lejos de este. No noto cuando las hojas cambiaron de blanco a un color mas opaco.

-¿y que si hablo de mas? Igual, nunca escuchas- se cruzo de brazos gritándole desde lejos.

-que inmaduro- murmuro mientras apretaba los dientes con todas las fuerzas para no gritarle y quedar como idiota, pero era casi imposible hacerlo, midorikawa, se lo estaba ganando al mandarle cada mueca de fastidio. Las hojas se teñían de un color más oscuro, pero ninguno de los dos lo notaba por estar tan atentos de su pequeña discusión.

—5:53 p.m. Centro de la ciudad—

Al entrar a la oficina de kido no notaron a nadie mas, estaba completamente sola y con los papeles tirados por todas partes, los sillones volteados o desgarrados, el escritorio de cabeza. Todo el lugar estaba destrozado, no tuvieron tiempo para preguntar que pasaba, la pequeña nota en la pared lo decía todo; "ahora están por su cuenta, mucha suerte" con la frágil letra de tachimukai, pero algo tenia de diferente y era que parecía haberlo escrito rápidamente, con un pequeño espacio para separar las palabras, cuando siempre se tomaba su tiempo en escribir correctamente como a él le gustaba. No era normal.

-fueron tan "amables" de dejaros una nota, que lindos- se rio con sarcasmo y furia apretando los puños, kazemaru permanecía en silencio, no seria tan infantil como midorikawa, sabia que algo estaba detrás de esa nota -¡habla por lo menos una puta vez! Me canse de tu maldito silencio, ¿el gato te comió la lengua? ¿o acaso fue la gata que tienes por ma…- fue detenido por el golpe de kazemaru en su mejilla derecha. Lo había logrado, enfadar a kazemaru no era fácil.

-¡¿Qué nunca aprendes a callarte?! Si tan solo te detuvieras a pensar en todo lo que esta pasando ¡esto no es un estúpido juego midorikawa! Deja de ser un maldito niño de una buena y regalada vez- soltó lagrimas de ira y de tristeza al contemplar al peli-verde tendido en el suelo con la mejilla completamente roja, nunca le había golpeado así. Midorikawa lloraba del dolor en su mejilla pero aun así, trataba de no hacerlo, no quería darle el gusto a su compañero de aquellas lágrimas. –por una vez en tu vida aprende a callarte, te servirá demasiado, gran idiota- hablo con odio ignorando el dolor de hacerle llorar, camino a la puerta sin decir nada mas. El peli-verde permaneció en silencio.

Kazemaru salió de la oficina casi destrozado sentimentalmente por lo que estuvo a punto de decir el otro, no hacia falta dejarlo terminar, sabia lo que quería decir "la gata que tienes por madre" midorikawa conocía a la perfección el punto débil de su compañero.

La madre de kazemaru fue cariñosa y atenta como cualquier madre, pero eso se había quedado 7 años atrás, cuando por "culpa" de su hijo se había vuelto miserable; el padre de kazemaru había muerto, pero eso no le había afectado demasiado a su madre, lo que en realidad le afecto fue el cambio de kazemaru; frio, distante, silencioso y solitario. A los ojos de su madre lo que mas podía hacer era distraerle, pero no fue así, por lo tanto comenzó a "adaptarse" a la nueva actitud de su hijo, volviéndose mas violenta, haciendo que el niño se colocara aquella mascara de sonrisa y alegría que tanto le gustaba a su madre y si este se mostraba triste o silencioso frente a ella su castigo era el agua hirviendo en sus piernas o brazos, o si le provocaba aquella sensación incomoda la resabia en un costado del torso. Suprimir sus sentimientos y remplazarlos por tranquilidad y alegría no era tan fácil, sus ampollas podrían desaparecer en días, pero los moretones le duraban más. Gracias al esfuerzo de kazemaru eran pocas las veces en la que eso pasaba, su madre estaba contenta con él, incluso le daba el lujo de tenerle en su propia habitación, cosa que no le dejaba años atrás ya que dormía con ella.

Llego sin ganas a su casa, esperando que su madre no estuviera, afortunadamente le había dejado solo una nota "regreso mañana" después de tirar la nota a la basura subió a su habitación con las hojas en mano, ya no eran blanca si no que ahora su color no era nada mas y nada menos que el negro. La primera hoja se hizo polvo, y la segunda a los pocos minutos. Kazemaru logro notarlo después de un rato ensayando su sonrisa para su madre, vio las hojas completamente negras y haciéndose polvo una tras otra, se preocupo y sin notarlo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…la siguiente hoja tomo un color grisáceo.

"las lagrimas no son lo que curan, es el sentimiento que abordan estas,

Si lloras falsamente de nada te servirá, la sinceridad de tus sentimientos es lo que siempre

Te mantendrá con el deseo de vivir"


End file.
